


On A Private Velocipede Ride

by Lady_Noremon



Category: Fallen London | Echo Bazaar
Genre: Inanimate Objects, Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:16:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7979728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Noremon/pseuds/Lady_Noremon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kind of a Crack!fic written from a suggestion. The Ambiguous Detective masturbates using a velocipede.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On A Private Velocipede Ride

**Author's Note:**

> [Posted [at](http://ladys-rambles.livejournal.com/2012/12/15/). Originally posted on June 9TH, 2011 @ 06:13 pm → { http://ls-cassius.livejournal.com/2011/06/09/ } ]  
> \---
> 
> I wasn't sure on posting this here. It's probably the only PWP I have written that I'm proud of, and I've not written very many anyway. But the beginning involved a quote of a scene I played with another player I don't want anywhere near me or my stuff now. And I worried by posting it here it would solicit problems. But I have decided to post it as it's one of my few finished writings from this fandom I haven't posted on AO3. And I am working on something from another fandom I plan to upload here. So I am editing out the introduction scene (that included quotes from a role-play scene) for this location [AO3], and that problem player's character's name [but not else it is already posted.].
> 
> \---

[Wrote due to a suggestion from over {[HERE](http://erisfnord.livejournal.com/17788.html?thread=370556#t370556)}.]

\-----------

Yet the thought of it was really quite ridiculous. Cassius still has their belle's 'notion' in their head, a thought that they can't see how it would look sexy, but that actually doing for their belle makes their heart quicken...just a little bit. They imagine that they would simply look silly, and probably get laughed at. So, they decide, that before they suggest it to him, they will see just how ridiculous it looks for themself.

It took some effort to drag their very own velocipede up the three flights of stairs, and they were glad that Nathan was not around when they went to his 'stable'. Face the same colour as their hair, they worry that he might have suspected even just an inkling of what they had plans to do. And it took much less effort to hang their large wall mirror from the bath, up in their living room. A hand against the frame, staring at the mussed red hair, and the 'sweet brown eyes', a moment before stepping back and slowly removing their jacket. Stripping for themself was, and is nothing new of course, the almost delicate hands slowly undoing the vest, and then the shirt buttons, almost proud of how handsome they manage to look. They rarely think of themself as 'attractive' or 'beautiful', but on certain moments, they do think they are almost 'dashing'. But after the shirt has slipped-off the shoulders, and the trousers have been kicked to the side, all that Cassius can see is their stick-like legs, and spindly arms. They stand there another moment, hands resting on their stomach. Weight has been gained the last few months, clothes have needed taking out, but although they know that it would make this 'gender ambiguity' more difficult, Cassius still wishes that they had proper hips, and a more curved body. A sigh. Fingers going to hook at the top of their drawers, they stand sideways as they slide them down...leading to a frown at their bottom. Lastly there is the brace. The thick piece of linen, wrapped and hooked about with positioning and care. They press their hands up against their chest, flattening it only a bit further, almost caressing though the fabric. Stepping away from the mirror, and leaning against the wall, they cross their legs and unhook the brace, letting it too fall to the floor.

The wrappings do not hold much back, there more for added support and for when Cassius sweats. It takes barely more than a finger to loosen them and have them off. And then they are bare. Back against the wall. Hands going up, and fingers slightly chilled. Cassius slides their hands along their sides, across their belly, playing their fingers along their collarbone, and then cupping their breasts. It has been a long time since they have been with a woman--well not that long since they have been with one, but a long time since they have been with a woman like the sort that they themself are. A woman that they can fondle, pinch, tease, and push up against. To take into their mouth...which they cannot do to themself. But they slip two fingers into their mouth, and leave wet, little trails across themself, returning to lift and gently squeeze, feeling the hardness form under their hands. Fingers run down to brush against and in between their thighs, before gripping a hip. The exciting thoughts all day of going to do this, and the climb up the stairs meaning it is time. Time to do this before they lose nerve and go off and lay on their bed instead.

[[the parts/shape can be seen here]](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:DaileyGreenspunProject1.svg)

Making their way to the contraption, they run hands over it. Down the frame, a crank-arm hitting against a leg. The metal is cool under their touch, and after sliding a hand down the back to rest on the tire, they decide that this goes more than just seeing themself on it. Cassius can see themself in the mirror, and looking down, they can see their fingers part themself as they slip against the back. Leaning forward and lightly grinding along it...The cold metal feeling marvellous. One hand threading into the spokes to pull a bit closer, slick along the frame, and the other running up to lay along the saddle. The leather textured against their palm, they abandon the back to climb up on it, by now almost shaking. Cassius splays as best they can on top, rubbing against it. The grain slides under them and resting- _gripping_ -a hand on the handlebars, they run the other down their chest again, and adjust their perching enough to touch fingers on themself. Hooking and sliding, more than damp, they lean forward to squeeze their calves on the front fork. If then can...they can just...Cassius fumbles to try to get a foot onto a peddle as they move enough to push down against the front of the saddle. It isn't deep enough, and certainly not as driving and stretching as their belle...but just the thought of it is enough. They lean forward enough to have to let their grip go, elbow hitting against the bars as they go to rest they arm on it. Better balance, and turning their body enough to take the other handle into a clutching fist. They concentrate on the short little thrusts backwards and on the leather's give under a tight grip. They concentrate on their fingers playing and spreading. And Cassius concentrates on the pricking, then growing heat between their thighs, deep in their gut, and seemingly moving upwards. In one last push they pull their hand back to grip the seat and move to grind a few last times. They try to focus their eyes on their reflection as it lets out a small choked-off noise. Then a few gasping breaths, slowing its friction on the saddle and clenching against nothing.

It takes the detective a few moments to draw in enough air, and to get their mind working past the brightness. The red haired woman in the mirror's eyes soft and content when they glance at her. It takes Cassius still a few more moments to move their hips and legs to climb back down off the velocipede. Heart still beating faster, they hobble to have a shower, wanted more to simply flop into their bedding. Later as they are wiping the contraption off, they have made up their mind on asking their belle. Certainly, _certainly_ they will. Cassius can't help but chuckle when they think about what he will do with them. A chuckle that soon becomes a head shaking flush.

\---

I think the " _cabinet card_ " idea is from this picture: { http://ls-cassius.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/2468/16013 }  
{http://ls-cassius.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/2468/15830 } And a somewhat enlarged version of the original.


End file.
